Us Vs Them
by Malaizjan P.J. Shultz
Summary: The Master has a plan: Use Vincent to get Meygan. What happens when the young mother runs right into his trap? Can Damian, Jason, Roy and the others save Rave and Archeron from the Master? *mild swearing*
1. Chapter 1

Us Vs Them

By: Malaizjan P.J. Shultz

Author's Note: This first scene was at the end of The Next Water Mission. But it lacked something…and so Reina and I traded scenes so make sure you reread the end of chapter 11and get ready for the Light's return… This first scene was originally written by Reina. I just altered it…

On Watchtower…12 hours later…

After making sure Orin was strong enough to move around, Kaldur and Garth suggested that he see Queen Mera to make sure that Molly's healing was successful. Areina sat by her father's bed, since Damian said it took about 12 hours for Roy to regain the energy that The Hand had drained away. After all that she had been through, the second generation fire controller had fallen asleep in her chair at her father's side.

Roy started to wake up, and his moans awoke Areina. She reached for her father's hand. "Dad?" she said, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Hey Stripes," he yawned. "… So I guess The Hand got away?" Roy asked as he sat up slowly.

"According to Damian and Koriand'r…yea he did, after draining your energy," Areina said.

"I didn't even hear or see him sneak up behind me…" Roy said as he looked mad that a villain got the best of him.

"It's alright dad; mom and I went after him. He's in jail….at least for now," A new voice said.

"Thanks Vincent," Roy said as he watched his only son walk up beside Areina.

"Dad; the Light reformed and Uncle Dick thinks that The Master is in charge of it this time," Areina stated.

"Don't they always?" Roy said rhetorically. "Anything else I should know?"

"The original team agreed that if the Master is leading this Light; then Serenity is his main target…_and_ any reinforcements she may have," Vincent said, having been told of what happened in the meeting. "That means Rini and the twins are in danger." Archeron growled the last sentence, for he loved his nephews…and his tiny niece.

"Jason actually helped them out a lot. While he was trying to stay out of Manta's sight, he overheard a conversation between Queen Bee and a villain that Static knows named Ebon. Right now the twins seem to be their main target, but don't worry, they're always guarded," Areina added.

"So it's pretty much the Reach Apocalypse all over again." Roy groaned, remembering what happened in 2016. "Wait-isn't Meygan in danger too?"

"When is my big sister_ never_ in danger?" Vincent asked.

"Good point."

"It's not going to be that bad. We're going to stop them before it goes that far," Areina told her father. "Promise."

"I know you guys will…and I'm going to help however I can," Roy said as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed to leave. Areina was there to stop him.

"You can't leave. Not until Molly gives you a clean bill of health," Vincent told his dad.

"Can't she do that at home?" Roy asked his son.

"Okay; I'll let Uncle Dick know that you're awake. I've got to go see the boys., Areina said as she got up from the chair. "And you can't go _anywhere_ until Molly sees you."

Roy pouted but Areina merely folded her arms. "Fine, give them a hug for me," Roy said as he pulled both of his kids into a hug.

"I will."

"I need to go check on Meygan and Iesha..." Vincent said.

"That needs to wait Vincent!" Syfon, Gear's son came onto the computer screen in the Infirmary. "Sorry I interrupted but Yami was just seen in Star City. Red Arrow's out of commission so…"

"I'm awake!" Roy protested.

Areina glared at her dad and he wisely shut up.

"Iesha and Meygan can wait. What about Kid Flash?" Archeron asked.

"He was there but Speed Racer came out of no-where and now he's chasing him. Someone needs to get Yami. You know Star City as well as your dad so…"

"He's mine." Archeron looked back at his dad. "I got it dad."

Roy looked at Areina and she looked ready to restrain him. "Fine. Just watch yourself."

"I will dad. Syfon, Boom Tube me to Yami's location."

"Got it." A Boom Tube appeared instantly.

With that, the small family headed out to return to Earth.

* * *

One hour later…

Vincent threw himself up against the brick wall of the old Queen Industries warehouse, panting as he counted how many arrows he had left.

7.

He knew his chances against the new LOD were pretty much _ZERO_.

Archeron went to Star City because Kid Flash was chasing Speed Racer, and his dad was recovering from The Hand when he saw Yami was seen breaking into a bank and fleeing with 7 bags of cash. He followed him to the abandoned part of Star City, a 5-block radius that was due for demolition the following week. Yami had lured him there and then a dome fell over the entire 5 block radius, trapping him with Yami.

Then Dymond, Manta and Ebon showed up to play with him too.

Four on one sucked.

For the moment, he took a breather, pressing his hand against a cut over his left eye. He hoped his distress call got through to Watchtower.

Vincent heard footsteps and his heart sped up in fear. He was all alone, and he was afraid to use his bond to borrow Meygan's powers to buy him some time. He needed a place to hide and hide fast.

In Bludhaven...

Brian staggered into his room via boom tube, his costume torn and him holding his shoulder. He was exhausted and hungry, neither one a good thing. Brian had limped to his bed and his body protested. He truly wanted to get downstairs but his eyes drifted close...He hated Speed Racer…

* * *

Meygan Greyson hung up her phone, the last detail for Iesha's 3rd Birthday done.

She sat at the table as sudden stab of fear hit her as a wave of intense emotion. She closed her eyes and sought out where it came from.

There were flashes of memory.

_A dome._

_The new LOD._

_Archeron._

"Vincent." Meygan stood up and went to a hidden alcove in her den, and she pulled out her costume.

It looked like Rave was coming out of retirement.

* * *

The original Watchtower

Most of the older heroes were out on missions so the giant space station was almost empty; and even Roy got to go home.

At the moment, only Olivia, Mathen and Billy (Siren, Nightwing II and Syfon) were there and Syfon was fixing a comp issue that arose 7 hours ago. Somehow, a virus had infiltrated their systems. As a precaution, the teams-Alpha and what remained of Omega Squad-were in teams of 2.

Mathen sat in the chair directly in front of the main screen with the snow. Olivia straddled his lap…and they were kissing.

It was then that Syfon came walking in with a report. "Hey guys, this just came in from..._OH COME ON!"_

Mathen had taken things slow with Green Arrow's daughter for three years, and just before Syfon walked in on then, he was ready to make a move.

Olivia moved away from Mathen, giggling.

"What's up?" Mathen said breathlessly.

"It'll be another hour before we're up. Start calling the teams back." Syfon saw how disappointed he looked. "You can wait...oh, 45minutes before doing that." With that, Syfon left the pair to return to...whatever.

Olivia grinned and climbed back on his lap. "45 Minutes."

"Gee, what can we do in that time...?" Mathen teased.

Olivia nodded. She was ready. She got up and pulled him to his feet. "We might need more than that..."

Mathen was shocked. Olivia had never acted so bold before. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I am."

Mathen then picked her up into his arms and sought out his room.

* * *

Bludhaven

The toddlers were all over Conner and M'gann's home but young Iesha rushed home to grab two slabs of ribs. She was hungry. The kids were spending a night, even 2 month old Reilie Kent, the newest addition to their growing family.

Iesha was ready to rush back out when she saw a few drops of blood on the floor of the kitchen. Feeling brave, she left the ribs on the table and followed the trail up the steps, but not before grabbing eight energy bars from the counter top.

Slowly she went, the nervous three year old didn't know what to expect.

Iesha saw the trail end at her brother's room. She knocked on the door. "Brian?"

She opened it...and screamed. LOUDLY.

Brian was bleeding on the floor.

She ran to him. "Brian?! BRIAN?!" she cried, shaking him hard.

"St...stop..." he moaned.

"You're hurt!" Iesha said. Iesha then took her half eaten energy bar and waved it under his nose.

"Yeah..." He felt like crap at the moment.

"Why not call mommy and daddy?"

Brian smelled the food and took a bite from her bar. He chewed slowly. "Need food."

"Ok!" Iesha let him chew as she unwrapped the next one and held it to his mouth.

Brian then took the offered food in two bites. With that little bit of restored energy, he sat up against his bed.

Iesha had another one ready. "You need help," Iesha said as she frowned.

"Yeah." He took the next bar, ate it and reached for his comm. "Code red...Mom...Dad... they got Vincent..." he got out.

Iesha was shocked; her other brother was in trouble?!

"Brian! You alright!" Bart asked, responding first.

"Need help. Need food. Get mom and dad..." Brian said; feeling tired.

"Here." Iesha unwrapped two bars for him.

He took them both. "Thanks sis."

There was a _swoosh_ and Bart Allen was there at his side. Brian didn't even hear the Boom Tube.

Iesha hugged her cousin Bart.

"Wow, you're sure feeling the mode," Bart said as he released Iesha and saw Brian.

"Yeah..." Brian felt better as a few minor injuries were healing.

Bart hit his comm. "This is Bart. This is a code red emergency. Kid Flash is down_. I repeat, Kid Flash is down!"_

Boom Tubes were popping in the West home in seconds as Brian was fed energy bars by his sister.

Wally and Artemis were in his doorway in a second. Both were at Brian's side.

"Dad...Mom..." he said.

"Brian...where's Vincent?" Artemis asked, trying to stay calm.

"The...LOD. Speed Racer was part of the trap…"

"No..." Roy was at his door next. He looked angry.

"They...used me to get Vincent…Speed Racer...he got faster. But there was two...Yellow costume...looked pissed. Kept calling me you dad," Brian explained.

"Doc Zoom," Bart answered.

"**Professor **Zoom...this just got personal," Wally said as he glared.

"Call Dick, Damian and Jason," Roy said. "I got Kori." Roy walked away from the room as Blue Beetle IV and Shock ran up the steps.

* * *

Back in the domed part of Star City...

Vincent got lucky. He found one of his dad's and GA's safe houses and he fell in before whoever's footsteps got to him. He waited a few minutes before flipping on the lights.

It was a small room, but it had arrows in it. Vincent made his way to them and inspected them. They weren't his arrows but he'd take them any day.

He looked around the place and saw the first aid kit. He went to it and fixed himself up. He was so screwed. 20 more arrows wouldn't going to make a difference unless he could figure out how to get out.

Just inside the dome...

"Find that hero and roast him. That Master guy wants him for bait...and we can rough him up," Ebon told the small team. "Yami, you patrol the dome. Let me know if more heroes show. Manta, you and Dymond go find him."

The three nodded at him.

"Ok then spread out!" Ebon ordered.

Watchtower

Syfon got the comp working just as Boom Tubes popped open and Wally and Bart came through first, carrying Brian between them. "Syfon, call Mathen! Vincent needs help!" Wally cried.

"Got it." Syfon saw that the pair were gone. He knew where they went. Syfon was hoping he wouldn't interrupt Mathen and Olivia. "Mathen, I need you and Olivia in Med Bay, Vincent's in trouble."

There was a curse then, "We're there," Olivia said.

"What do you mean-"

The comm cut out.

Syfon shook his head. "I swear...I don't get couples." He ran off to meet the others in Med Bay.

An hour later…

Roy was pacing as Dick, Jason and Kori showed up, with Damian just minutes behind them. Artemis was worried and she tried not to be.

"How's Brian?" Jason asked.

"Better. Fed and healing," Roy answered. "Syfon located Vincent. He's still in Star City."

"Then we must go," Kori told Roy.

"There's a problem..."

"Such as?" Dick asked.

"Zoom's here," Wally said as he walked in.

"Not only that Wal, according to the scans, there's a dome around the area that Vincent's signal is coming from." Roy was mad. He should've gone with him.

"Great!" Dick said. "Call Max, Tim and Richie. We need them to break it."

"Already called dad, he's on his way," Syfon said as he walked into the room.

"So is Tim," Roy added. "Max is in the middle of a mission."

"I'll help dad and Tim," Syfon stated.

"Tell Bruce we need her ASAP." Jason noted how...calm Roy was. That was never a good thing.

"He said he'll send her."

"Good. And tell Terry we'll send some help with patrolling Neo Gotham tonight since we're taking Max and Damian. Red Robin will go."

Artemis was shaking. Her son was in trouble, and who knows what kind of injuries he had if Brian was hurt like this.

Wally went to her and held her. "It's going to be ok, Arty. Vincent's tough."

It was then that Areina had arrived, and EVERYONE could tell she was mad. "When are we going?" The fire controller asked.

"Areina...relax," Roy said to his daughter. "There's a dome around his locale. We can't get in. Dick called in all the techies for help."

Areina heated up even more in rage. "The LOD is behind this, isn't it?"

"Yeah Stripes….they are."

"Um…Where's the rest of the team?" Areina asked, trying to stay calm.

Back inside the dome...

Meygan reached out with her hands and phased herself through the dome. She immediately felt the drain of her magic as soon as she got to the other side. She fell to her knees to catch her breath before pushing to her feet to find Archeron. She looked around as she went, watching for him or any bad guy. She saw shadows ahead of her so she veered right and ran down the alley. She kept running to a fire escape and leaped up to grab the lowest rung from the drop ladder.

Meygan pulled herself up and made her way to the top of the building in record time. She needed to see what she was dealing with. At the top of the building, Meygan went to the edge and peered over it. She looked as far as she could down each part of the street and saw Yami doing a perimeter patrol. So she went to the other side of the roof top and saw that Ebon was looking for someone.

She knew that someone had to be Vincent.

She backed away slowly and waited until she felt safe enough to fly over to the next roof top. Which she did 10 minutes later.

Meygan heard a commotion as she leaped from rooftop to rooftop, after checking to be sure that no one was in between the buildings. She forced herself to go faster-she had a sinking feeling…

Vincent backed up against the dome, Manta and Dymond advancing on either side of him.

His bow was lowered, his eyes darting back and forth, watching them. Archeron was cornered and he planned to go out fighting. His thigh was killing him but he knew he couldn't let it stop him now.

Dymond was in her hardened skin form, sparkling in the night sky. She eyed the hero and smiled. The sparkling villainess rushed him, but a shadow raven appeared on Vincent's left and Rave appeared. She threw something at Dymond.

It exploded on contact, throwing her back.

A pair of red eye beams exited from Meygan's front, near her right hip.

There was a gasp from her as Manta laughed at the sound.

Vincent fired his arrow.

Another pair of red eye beams disintegrated the projectile before it hit him.

Meygan grabbed Vincent in her arms and flew away, drops of blood falling as she flew.

"Looks like we got another playmate," Manta said to Dymond.

"And I like her. She's a fighter." Dymond rubbed her hands together. "We better let Ebon know. He hates being surprised."

* * *

Meygan and Vincent got to another hidden safe house. Vincent helped Meygan to the cot. She laid on it, wincing in pain. "You're hurt." Ignoring his own pain, he grabbed a first aid kit and went to stop the bleeding above Meygan's right hip.

"Yeah. No duh!" Meygan hissed when Vincent push a patch on her wound.

"But...thanks...for coming to get me."

"This whole thing was a set up." Meygan tried to sit up but Vincent didn't let her.

"How so...?"

"Brian was allowed to get help. Just so I would come. I heard Ebon talking to the Master before I found you. He wants me."

"So he's got a hard on for you. You can wipe the floor with him," Vincent said confidently.

"Not this time, little brother. But we need to talk to your dad. We can't stay here for a long period of time." Meygan closed her eyes. She was so tired. This whole scenario reminded her of another time…

_Meygan grabbed Vincent and teleported themselves to her dad's old JL room. She panted. She rarely used her teleporting power and to use it to move herself and Vincent wore her down. She sat at her father's old tablet and punched in a series of codes. "Like I said, I know who your dad is."_

_"I hope you didn't just say that because you didn't want me to beat Slade."_

_"I think you're the reason he's here."_

_"What!?" 12 year old Vincent said._

_Meygan sighed. "I think he knows that your Red Arrow's son."_

_"I'm what?! That's crazy!"_

_Meygan got to the file and showed him his DNA sample and how it linked to his parents. "I overheard Aunt Artemis when I was five...she said that Roy Harper was your dad."_

_Vincent was floored. He sat down with the tablet in his hands, shaking. "I...I am?"_

_"He didn't know about you. I'm sorry."_

_"I'm...Red Arrow's kid..."_

_Meygan sat next to Vincent. "I'm sorry." She said again._

_"All these years...I thought Jackson was my dad. I thought he could care less. And now...my dad died...and he didn't know..."_

_Meygan let Vincent talk. He needed to. She laid one hell of a secret on him._

_"I..." A single tear fell. "I'm Red Arrow's son...his prodigy..." Another tear fell._

_Meygan took the tablet from Vincent. "I'm sorry..." she whispered._

_"My dad died...and I never knew..."_

_More tears fell from his eyes._

_Meygan took Vincent into her arms and he broke down crying._

A tear leaked out of Meygan's closed eye.

Vincent was really worried as she hissed when she moved her bruised body. He eyed the lone surveillance camera.

Manta was close to the entrance to this safe house. The villain looked uncertain.

Archeron eyed the comm… He hoped it worked…

* * *

5 minutes later, at Watchtower…

Roy heard his comm link crackle to life. He reached up to touch it. "Hello?"

"Dad?"

"Vincent! You okay?!" he asked frantically.

"Yeah. My leg hurts but Meygan's here. She rescued me. But her side...Manta got her."

Roy swore. He saw Dick's face. "Meygan's with him. But she got hurt," he repeated.

Dick swore.

"Listen Vincent, you two need to get out of there."

"We can't."

"Why?"

"We tried. The shield kept adjusting to Meygan's phasing ability."

"Have her use her magic," Roy told his son.

"The shield drained her magic. She can't. But she said this was a set up. Brian getting hurt, me in this dome... the Master wants to fight her."

Roy looked at Dick. "This whole thing was a set up. The Master wants Meygan."

Dick was livid. "Tell him to sign off! Call back when she's awake." She was so going to hear it from him.

Roy relayed the message.

"Will do. Tell mom I'm ok. And tell her and Areina not to worry. Meygan will protect me." Then Vincent hung up.

"What did he say?!" Areina asked anxiously, running in the command center.

"He said not to worry. Meygan would protect him," Roy told his daughter.

"I hate it when she runs off to save him. She could've told me!"

"Areina…" Roy said. "You're a mom now."

"And so is she," Areina countered.

* * *

_12 Year old Vincent Crock was cornered._

_200 Slade Bots had him in a dead end. He had his arrow aimed at them. He kept eyeing the ceiling, waiting for the right moment._

_He was scared…and it showed on his face._

_As the bots moved forward, Vincent fired at the ceiling, causing an explosion._

_The Bots got blown back._

_The backlash of flames were coming right at him._

_His eyed widened and the flames were reflected in them._

_He screwed himself._

_A pair of arms came up out of the floor. Then half of Meygan's body did._

_Still phased, she grabbed Vincent and pulled him through the floor and away from the flames._

_A floor below where he was, he pulled away from Meygan as soon as she was solid again. "I had it!" he told her arrogantly._

_"Yeah, and you would be dead by now," Meygan retorted._

_"So?"_

_Meygan sighed in frustration. "Where are you going now?"_

_"To deal with Slade."_

_"No! We need a plan!" she cried._

_"I have one. Stop hiding!" Vincent went down the hall._

_"Vincent! Don't go!"_

"Don't...go..." Meygan tossed her head for a minute. She then woke with a start and sat up fast.

Vincent stalled her. "It's ok. You were sleeping."

"Oh." Meygan wiped her brow. "Was I...sweating?"

"Yeah. A fever, but it broke 5 minutes ago. Rest up. It looks like Manta and that Dymond girl stopped looking for us." Vincent pointed to a surveillance screen that was located just 10 feet from the safe house.

"No, we should move."

"They can't find us. Just sleep." Vincent looked confident as he pushed Meygan down on the cot.

"Fine." Meygan turned on her left side carefully and closed her eyes again.

Vincent glanced back at the screen. They did have to move soon. But she needed to rest. He knew that if they stayed for too long, they would find them. He looked back at Meygan. She had been protecting him since he was 12-when Slade invaded Watchtower.

It was time he protected her.


	2. Chapter 2

Us Vs Them

By: Malaizjan P.J. Shultz

Watchtower

Gear was running scans on the dome in Star City. He was determined to break it open and rescue Rave and Archeron.

A Boom Tube opened and Batgirl leaped through. Max pulled off her hood and she looked drained. "Ok. I'm here. What's going on?"

"Meygan and Vincent are trapped inside this dome...from what I can tell it's made from hard light; and there's no way to break it, there has to be a generator since it's night out." Gear told his fellow techie.

"Then give me the satellites..." Max say down at the empty chair and started typing.

Gear plugged Backpack 1.0 into the main WT mainframe. "Backpack...give me the harmonics of the dome."

A series of numbers came across the screen.

"Something's not right..." Gear said.

"What dad?" Syfon asked.

"This dome...drains any energy it comes in contact with..." Gear was in his thinking mode...

"Meygan!" Billy cried out.

"What?" Max said.

"Dad's saying that it can drain ANY energy, including demon and magical...along with natural energy."

"Oh man...Meygan's literally stuck in normal mode..."

"What if this was set up just to do that?" Max asked.

"Then Meygan walked into a trap."

Gear then saw something on Max's screen. "Oh no...Static!" Richie cried.

Max looked back at the video. "Um...what's he doing?"

"Going after Ebon..."

Billy noticed something about the way his dad was still scanning the code of the dome.

"Dad..."

"Someone's using my tech designs...this has a signature that only a backpack can create." Gear said. "There's another player…"

* * *

Star City, the dome

Static stood on the outside of the dome in Star City. He watched as Ebon slithered toward him.

"Hello,_ Hero_."

"Cut the crap Ebon. How'd you split from Hot Streak?"

"Who said we split?" Ebon said, his voice had a smart-alek tone in it.

"Then drop the dome and let's go a few rounds."

"You wish _Hero._"

"Then let Rave and Archeron go," Static said.

"Not my call."

"Then whose call is it?" Static wanted as much info as he could.

"Your leader should know...he's the one married to the magic girl."

"Is this about Camelot?" Static asked. Was this Master from Camelot?

"That's all you get."

"Ok then. Then I want Rave and Archeron."

"Bite me." Ebon turned his back on Static.

Virgil Sr. ran right into the dome-and screamed as his electrical abilities were drained.

"Have fun, hero; I've got a couple of wannabe heroes to catch." Ebon laughed as Static was thrown back a minute later, panting and drained.

A Boom Tube appeared a minute later and Gear hopped out and helped Static to his feet. "Dumb move, bro."

"What the heck just happened?" Static asked.

"That dome just sucked you dry. No powers for a little while."

Static was surprised, but he also knew that they had to get in there somehow. If it took this much of his energy...what did it do to Meygan?

"I need to see Nightwing... the Master is from Camelot," Static leaned onto Gear.

"Alright, bro; let's get out of here. The others are working on getting the kids out of there."

"Meygan...she must be hiding in plain sight..." Static trailed off as they walked back into the Boom Tube.

"Vincent knows this area well, I'm sure they are," Gear said.

* * *

Somewhere within the 5-block radius…

Meygan kept Vincent close to the wall as she peered around the corner. She was hurting but getting Vincent was her priority.

Now she had to get him out.

She saw that Yami was walking down the street, looking down the alleys for anyone. She took Vincent and hid behind the dumpster that was in that alley. Meygan eyed the shadow play to be sure they couldn't be seen. She was in pain. And she felt warm. But Vincent was hurt too. Just like when Slade invaded Watchtower...

Yami grinned as he spotted them. He sent out his vines at them.

Meygan swore as she realizes that Yami found them. She needed to keep her head in the game…

Vincent held his bow up as Yami's vines whipped at him.

Yami had gone under an attitude makeover and one thorny vine ripped his bow from him. A second vine headed for him.

Vincent instinctively raised his arm up to protect his face. The vine hit his arm and he winced as the thorns cut his skin. The vine ripped down his arm and was pulled back.

His arm was on fire.

As Meygan rushed forward, a black fist came out and punched her in the face. Meygan fell back and Dymond stepped into view. Meygan traded blows with Dymond and the villainess kept pace with Meygan, blow for blow. Meygan saw Vincent's bow and she ran for it, picking it up. "Archeron!" She tossed it at him.

Dymond battery-rammed her in the stomach, and both women fell to the asphalt.

Meygan covered herself with her arms as Dymond threw left and right hooks.

Her arms were bruised in just a few minutes.

Vincent leaped up, grabbed his bow and fired away with his arrows.

One arrow hit Yami, and smoke was released upon the impact. Yami coughed then he fell to his knees.

Three arrows hit Dymond but she merely shook it off. She got up off of a bruised Meygan. "You're annoying!" Dymond stalked Vincent with purpose.

Meanwhile, Yami inhaled enough of the smoke to get knocked out.

Vincent barely paused as he launched arrow after arrow at Dymond.

She kept coming.

Vincent reached for an arrow…..and found that he was fresh out.

"Crap."

Dymond saw that he was out and rushed him. A mean left hook to the jaw knocked Vincent silly onto his butt.

Another punch came at his head.

But a hand blocked it. It was glowing dark purple.

"That's my brother, you bitch." Meygan then uppercut her.

Dymond flew back into a building and crashed partly into it.

Meygan then pulled her brother up and the two ran for another safe house, bruised and bloody.

* * *

Roy went to Star City and straight to the dome.

He looked it over, checking for any holes. But there were none. He reached up to his comm; he hoped he could contact his son.

Ebon saw Red Arrow and smirked as he approached the dome with the arrogance of someone who had counted his chickens before they hatched. "You here to see Archeron die hero?"

"You wished he would." Red Arrow remarked, a smirk hidden in his mind.

"Oh he will. As soon as he shows himself!"

Red Arrow smiled. That was his son alright; always making it hard for the villains.

"Then the Master can pick Rave apart."

Roy frowned. So they were right; all this was a set up to get Meygan. "The Master might be in over his head. She's too much like her dad."

Ebon said nothing. A noise drew his attention. The villain went to check it out.

Roy waited to tap his comm. When he did, it crackled to life. "Vincent...Meygan...it's me. Where are you guys?"

* * *

Meygan limped along, with Vincent behind her, bow ready to take down whoever came their way. Yami was out of commission on a more permanent basis. The two were in rough shape. Meygan's side was hurting, and there was heat coming from the bandage. Vincent' entire left arm was bandaged, from armpit to wrist. His right hand was also bandaged but there was blood on those bandages. His right knee was also bandaged, and his quiver was once again empty of arrows.

Meygan held a hand up and looked at the small map that they had found at the last safe house. She looked around the area they were in and saw the building they wanted-an old magic shop.

She went inside the door after picking the lock. Now why did an abandoned building have a lock door was beyond her but she pulled Vincent inside and rigged the door to look locked again. Using the map, she went to the back far wall and pushed in on a book that was on a shelf.

On the side, the bookcase/wall swung open and there was a larger safe house.

Meygan pulled Vincent in and closed the wall behind them. She then flipped the switch.

The lights came on and they saw the stairs that led down into a Batcave-type area, complete with extra costumes, weapons and a lounge area.

Meygan limped her way down the stairs to the dusty fluffy couch and she plopped down.

Vincent did the same. He sat at the other end of the couch.

Neither said nothing.

"Meyg...we're screwed." He finally voiced his opinion.

"I know." Meygan felt really tired and touched her injured side. Heat rolled off of it.

Vincent looked at Meygan and went to check her injury. Meygan bounced up. "Let me see."

"I'm good. You rest. Let's see if I can contact anyone."

"Meyg..."

Meygan walked from him. She headed for the comp. "I wonder if this dinosaur even works."

"You can get any computer to work." Vincent said, hoping to break through this defense that Meygan was putting up.

Meygan stood at the comp and her vision blurred. She gripped the edge of the screen tightly and waited.

Vincent eyed the movement and moved to stand next to her. "You're sweating. You never sweat."

"Hush." Meygan slowly went to her knees and pulled open the panel.

Vincent knew that this was his chance. He grabbed her injured side and pulled the bandage off.

She cried out and pushed him away. "That shit hurts!"

Vincent saw that the injury she got from Manta's eye beams was infected. "Meygan..."

"Something's wrong, I should have healed, but..." Meygan said; then she figured it out. "Manta's beams have been magically reinforced to stop me from healing."

"Crap." Vincent said. He saw that Meygan got to her feet...and collapsed.

Roy heard his comm crackle to life. "Meygan? Vincent?"

"Dad?!"

"Vincent?! What's wrong?" Roy asked frantically.

"It's Meygan... she's got a fever."

"Wait...Meygan doesn't get sick..."

"I know. Manta's eye lasers were magically reinforced. She's resting."

"Did she tell you that?"

"Yeah; it's got to be the only reason she hasn't started healing."

"Look...I think I can get to you guys. Where are you at?"

"The safe house in the magic shop."

"Good. I'm on my way." Roy then threw down his comm. It was time to rescue his son.

* * *

Back at Watchtower…

Dick was not happy.

Static did a dumb thing but Virgil Sr. wanted to see him right away. Even though now he had no powers. Gear reassured Dick that it was just temporary.

Nightwing I stood against the wall, waiting for Virgil to start. He was flanked by Serenity and Jason. "Virge?"

"Yeah Dick…I know, dumb move. I know. But I got something out of Ebon. Serenity, this Master guy is at least as old as you. He's from Camelot."

"What?" Serenity fingered her amulet around her neck in thought. "I…It couldn't be…"

"Ser?" Dick said, looking at his wife.

"Percival…"

"Wait-wasn't he a knight?" Jason asked.

"He was…but also an apprentice to my grandfather, Merlin. He was pretty strong with fire and Earth…" Serenity looked as if she couldn't believe it. "How…he couldn't be immortal."

"Why not?" Jason asked.

"He died before the invasion by Morgan and Mordred."

"Oh." Jason felt so lost in the world of magic and junk.

"Ser…we might have to consider that he could be back…and out to get you." Dick slipped his hand into hers. He looked worried but determinedly at his wife. "I won't let him get you."

"I know."

"So…how do we deal with this…Percival?"

* * *

Back at the dome…

Roy watched for Yami at the shield and he popped open the manhole over. He waved with his hands and Artemis ran to the hole and jumped in. Roy followed, closing the sewer hole back up as he went.

Artemis and Roy slushed their way through the water as they headed for the manhole cover that opened up at the abandoned magic shop.

"You didn't have to come," Roy told Artemis.

"He's my son too. And Dick's worried about his kid."

"I don't understand why Meygan unretired herself and went after Vincent," Roy admitted.

"It's their bond." Artemis told him.

"And that's what? Kevin said that they almost died at Slade's hands when they were 12 & 13."

"True. That's when their bond was formed."

Roy paused under a manhole cover. "I think this is it." He climbed up the ladder and slowly moved the cover to check. He didn't understand this bond between Dick's oldest daughter and his only son.

Artemis waited anxiously.

"Crap, all those years in the city and sewers, can I can't remember which one is which." Roy said as he came back down.

"Wrong one?" Artemis asked.

"Off by one, not bad though."

Artemis and Roy walked side by side through the sewers.

"I...I shouldn't be asking but...do you regret what we did?" Artemis asked.

"You did it to save my life." Roy said, surprised at the question.

"I know...but..."

"Artemis...what we did...it was meant for survival. Vincent was just unexpected."

Artemis smiled.

"And you raised him. He's tough," Roy added.

"Tell that to my sister; she thinks he could be tougher," Artemis said.

"Jade's...hard on everyone."

"You don't have to tell me that, I grew up with her...remember?"

Roy chuckled. "I know. _I _married her..."

"Lian would have been wonderful; I'm sorry we couldn't get to her in time."

"It's ok. Areina and Vincent have more than made up the emptiness left by Lian."

"I wonder if she approves of them?" Artemis asked...just thinking out loud.

"Knowing Lian..." Roy never finished his sentence. They were at the next ladder. He went up it and checked.

They were there.

He checked for any villains, then he held up the cover as Artemis got out. Setting the cover back in place, both ran to the magic shop.

Vincent saw the door to the safe house open and he had his bow trained on it. He was about to launch his arrow when his dad called out, "Don't shoot!"

Roy and Artemis came through and closed the door behind them.

Relieved, Vincent ran to his parents and hugged them. He knew that most 18year olds didn't do that. But most didn't grow up without their dads then get him back when they were 16 either.

"Where's Meygan?" Artemis asked after her son released the hug.

Vincent looked over to the couch. "She's sleeping. But her side looks horrible."

Artemis went to the couch and kneeled next to it. She examined Meygan's side. "We have to drain the infection."

"It won't heal though." Vincent said with a sad tone in his voice.

"I think to get rid of the fever we need to." Artemis pulled her quiver from her back and pulled out a large first aid kit.

"You ok?" Roy asked Vincent.

"A few cuts and bruises but I'm good dad. They found us at the last 2 safe houses. But not this one. I don't know why."

Roy then had something dawn on him. "Ollie made this one to block all trackers, tech, bio..." His eyes met Artemis'.

"What about magic tracking?"

"That's why this didn't heal. They've been tracking you guys using her injury," Artemis reasoned. She pulled out a scalpel.

"Magic too. Zatanna reinforced it decades ago," Roy added.

Artemis cut along the sealed injury gently and milky liquid leaked from it. She put on some gloves and whispered, "Sorry," before pushing on it to release more of the infection.

Meygan cried out and sat up. Her eyes red, she saw that Red Arrow and Tigress were there and she was relieved. "You came," she whispered. Her eyes went back to normal.

Artemis pushed on it again and Meygan flinched.

"Meyg, they hit you with a magical tracker. My mom's trying to bleed out the infection," Vincent told her.

"That explains why they kept finding us."

Roy smiled. "You're really safe here. Let Artemis fix you up. Then we're out of here."

"I can't." Meygan winced as Artemis kept pushing on her injury. "That hurts!"

"I know. But it's draining." Artemis pushed her back down. "Now rest. Let me do this."

"Wait...why not sis?"

"Because the Master is going to pay for hurting you and Brian to get to me." Meygan's voice hinted at the anger she felt.

"But you can do that later," Roy urged.

"Then take Vincent out of here. I'm staying."

Roy sighed.

"But Meygan...you can leave and he'd be mad that you slipped through his fingers!" Vincent urged. "No fight."

"Then he might come after the kids."

Vincent paused...

"He did this for me...I'm his target. You and Brian were just bait, and I fell for it."

"But you didn't know," Artemis told her.

"It doesn't matter now; he's going to pay," Meygan said as her eyes were almost emitting the red color again. "And speaking of didn't know, does my dad know you two came after u-US!" She sat up again as Artemis wiped the infection from her injury.

"Stay still!" Artemis told her.

"And no. He doesn't," Roy told her.

Meygan shook her head. She felt better since Artemis started to drain the infection from her side. But it really hurt.

Artemis pressed hard on it and more came out, which she wiped away with gauze. "I need more clean bandages."

Vincent handed over his med kit. And Roy found the safe house's medical station and bought her plenty of gauze.

Meygan stayed as still as she could so Artemis could do her thing.

Roy commented," You're just like your dad."

"Thanks!" she said happily.

"That wasn't a compliment. You have NO idea how many times Wally and I had to rescue Dick from his…determination."

"So... are you gonna rescue me from mine?" she asked him.

"No, I will." Vincent chuckled out as Roy sighed in frustration.

Artemis saw that Meygan's side looked way better. She placed a clean bandage over it and sealed it. "Ok. You're going to rest up. Let's see if it heals."

Meygan sighed.

"You're not leaving here until your fever breaks." Roy folded his arms over his chest.

"Fine." But Meygan was still going after the Master...and no one was going to stop her. "Did you ever stop dad?" Meygan questioned, a smirk on her face.

"I'm not going to answer that."

Vincent knew what that answer was: no.

Meygan turned over, presenting her back...and drifted to sleep.

"She sleeping?" Roy asked his son a few minutes later.

Vincent closed his eyes for a minute and then reopened them. "Yeah. She is. Thanks mom."

Artemis stood up and tossed the used medical supplies into the nearest trash can. "Now let me see your injuries." She walked to her son and unwrapped his hand, the one with the blood on it first.

It had stopped bleeding and the cut wasn't bad.

Artemis rewrapped it, using clean bandages and then undid his left arm.

Roy whistled when he saw the jagged cut go down his arm. "That needs stitches."

"I can wait." Vincent told his dad.

"VINCENT ROLAND CROCK, you'll get that stitched up now!" Artemis told her son.

Vincent winced at his mother's tone. "Okay, okay..." There was no way to stall his mom after she used his full name.

"I can't tell whose determination he got," Roy said. He eyed the door to the safe house.

Artemis forced Vincent to sit on one of the stools as she set up her kit to fix her son. "I think it's a combination."

"You think I'm bad...you haven't seen Areina pissed off," Vincent said.

Roy eyed the monitors for a few moments before shaking his head. "I hope to never see it."

"I can tell you...if you want?" Vincent said with a smile.

"Uh, no. She's so much like her mother was. I have a good idea though."

Vincent wanted to tell anyway. "Broke Blight's jaw and arm last month."

"That I heard. You don't mess with a mom," Artemis said.

Vincent winced as the first stitch went in. "Mom, Dad...thanks for coming after us."

"We're your parents," Artemis told him.

"So...does this remind you two of anything?" Vincent asked.

Artemis blushed.

"At least it isn't cold," Roy admitted.

_13 year old Meygan and 12 year old Vincent came at Slade from each side. Meygan had her boa staff as she attacked the villain._

_Slade blocked each attack with a counter. He even used a quick take-down to deal with Vincent's hot-handed technique._

_Meygan lasted longer, but Slade still cut her with his blades, and she backed away as Vincent would jump in for a few moments. But then he'd get swatted away._

_Meygan dodged a kick and blocked the next. She elbowed Slade's damaged knee, the one she damaged years ago._

_Slade howled._

_"Still sensitive there." Meygan asked, a smirk on her face._

_Slade swept Meygan's legs. He then swung his sword._

_Meygan fell back and threw back her head to avoid the sword._

_Two birdarangs struck Slade and his sword arm as she scrambled away._

_Vincent got to his feet and fired his arrow._

_Slade flipped back to his feet, putting weight on his good leg._

_He eyed the pair. "I see you value teamwork, children."_

_"And we still want you gone!" Vincent cried._

_"Watchtower is mine. I'll send it crashing into the White House as soon as I type in the code," Slade smiled under his mask._

_Meygan looked over at the navigational panel. Then back at him. "You won't get that chance."_

_"I see. And the dead girl's going to do what?" Slade taunted quietly_

_Meygan was mad. Him being so smug, so chalant about what he did to her. He killed her._

_Vincent threw himself into Slade, knocking them both over. He got in a punch to the mask and it broke in half._

_The two halves fell away._

_Slade threw Vincent into the wall. He landed hard, his arm bent at an impossible angle._

_Slade got up and calmly straighten his clothes. "Now that the peanut gallery is done..."_

_Meygan stared at Vincent in shock._

_Slade took 3 steps and was closer to her. "I ask again..."_

_Meygan didn't answer. She thought back to when she died. All that blood..._

_Slade took a step closer, reaching behind him ever so slowly._

_Meygan remembered how her dad held her as she bleed out._

_She had zoned out._

_Slade counted on that._

_As Slade smiled while he pulled out his gun to once again END Meygan; Vincent had gotten up and was coming up behind the mercenary quietly. The young archer thought that if he could just distract Slade enough, then Meygan would snap out of the trance she was in._

_Slade aimed his gun at Meygan. He cocked it._

_Meygan heard it and snapped out of her trance. She dodged the bullet and punched him as hard as she could._

_Vincent got out of the way, holding his broken arm as he did so. He saw the anger in her red eyes._

_"I'm not 7 anymore, Slade. I learned all your tricks."_

_Slade grabbed Vincent's ankle and threw him into Meygan._

_Both kids went down._

_Slade got up and Meygan popped up too. They glared at each other._

_Then all hell broke loose._

_Meygan and Slade exchanged blows, each trying to finish the other. Slade had years of experience behind his blows. Meygan had her demon-enhanced strength and anger guiding her own blows._

_The two were seriously injuring the other. Understanding that she had to take Slade out, Meygan leaped up and kicked Slade on the side of the head._

_Slade caught her leg and elbowed the calf._

_Meygan screamed as she dropped._

_Slade grabbed her by the throat and choked him._

_Meygan clawed at him, trying to stop him. Her demon powers flared up around her and blasted him off of her. Meygan watched as if in a trance as her demon powers slammed Slade into the walls, floor and ceiling. She smiled as he was dropped onto the floor. She walked to him. "You killed me. I kill you. We're even."_

_As soon as she got close enough, Slade threw a smoke bomb into her face._

_Meygan coughed and stepped back._

_"You lack follow through." Then Slade attacked Meygan while she was still blinded._

_Slade worked her over for 5 minutes, making her fall next to the unconscious Archeron as she couched up blood._

_"Now you die...again..."_

_Conner rammed his shoulder into Slade, knocking him back._

_Dick raced to the kids and felt a pulse from them both before letting loose on Slade._

_Meygan looked over to see her dad beating the crap out of Slade. "Dad…" Her voice was a thread of sound._

_Dick stopped._

_Slade was out cold._

_Nightwing looked back. "Meygan...you okay?"_

_"Dad..."_

"Dad...dad..." Meygan said out loud.

Roy shushed her softly. "It's ok. You're safe, Meygan..." he whispered as Vincent and Artemis slept. He placed a hand on her shoulder and yawned. He was getting tired. He reached for the last blanket and put it on Meygan, and made sure it didn't fall off before finding a spot near the computer and let himself drift off to sleep…


	3. Chapter 3

Us Vs Them

By: Malaizjan P.J. Shultz

An hour later…

Meygan was able to sneak out of the safe house. It wasn't easy since Artemis was a light sleeper. But she did it. She even managed to avoid a fight with the LOD members while tracking the Master. She was quite proud of herself.

Meygan knew she was almost at the Master. After seeing through his illusion within the old Queen Industries building, she was ready to see the man who had hurt her and Rini and tried to steal away Areina's twins. She made her way up the building from the inside, noting how there was no type of security to keep her from him.

Meygan opened the double doors that led to the office of Green Arrow at the top of the building.

The Master had his back to her, staring out the large floor-to-ceiling windows. "I knew you'd come. After you hid for some time..."

"Bite me!" she taunted, closing the doors behind her. She was so not in the mood.

"Such words...does your husband know what comes out of your mouth?" The Master never turned around.

"Does blood come out of yours?" she asked him, slipping a birdarang into her hand.

"Ah, you want to spill my blood…the descendant of King Arthur indeed."

Meygan knew he was up to something, for he wouldn't turn to face her. She glanced up at the sprinklers. She kept them in mind.

"Tell me...are you attached to your daughters?"

"Stay away from my babies!" Losing all patience, Meygan send a dark blast at the Master. It was a weak blast and she knew it the instant it left her hands. Her powers weren't back quiet yet.

The Master was gone in a blink of an eye.

He reappeared behind Meygan and caught her in a headlock. "Predictable."

"Predict this!" Meygan kicked behind her and he howled. He pushed her away and sent a gust of wind at her, pushing her through the windows.

Meygan fell out of the top floor backwards.

She caught the ledge and held on for dear life. She doubted she had her demon flight back yet.

The Master looked out, then down on her. "How ironic; I had a dream like this…you dangling by your fingers high up in the sky. And all I have to do is watch you fall."

Meygan was only hanging on by one hand as she struggled to get a stronger hold on the ledge.

"Any last words?"

"Yeah! You're dumb!" said a voice behind the Master.

An arrow exploded on the Master's back and the Master was blown out of the window.

Meygan lost her grip at that moment but Vincent's hand caught her hand.

Archeron pulled Rave back inside and he shook his head at her. "You left me behind."

"Your parents were there. You were ok," Meygan told him. "And you're going to get grounded when they find us."

"Grounding you is the least of your worries." A blast of fire came at them.

Meygan and Vincent ducked and when the doors were blown out, they ran for it, for the stairs to get out of the building.

"You can't escape me...children." The Master said as he followed them.

Meygan then used her weak demon powers to teleport herself and Vincent out of the way and onto the street outside the building.

Meygan and Vincent appeared on the street seconds later. She panted.

Meygan looked up and the Master was flying at them. She looked around and saw an alley. She ran for it, Vincent right behind her. They got into the alley and Meygan used a weakened wind spell to pick up the metal dumpster and threw it at the incoming Master.

It nailed him, throwing him back.

Meygan then grabbed Vincent's arm and ran out of the alley. "Run for the shield!" she told him. By the time they got to the shield, Meygan was breathing hard...and Vincent knew something was wrong.

"My magic...it's not back all...the way..."

"Not good," Vincent said.

The Master was coming at them, angryas can be.

* * *

Komos and Kid Fate were at the dome. "You can't tell me you can't get through!" Eolus cried.

"My magic may be all powerful but even I can lose my magic," Carlos told him.

"And you're supposed to be the next Doctor Fate?" Komos asked, teasingly.

"I am in training…"

* * *

Meygan reached into her utility belt and pulled out some wing dings. She threw them; then stared at a fire hydrant.

It took a few moments but it blew apart, water sprouting from it.

Meygan whispered a quick spell and a wave of water hit the Master before he could get to them. She then whispered something and the water went solid, freezing the Master inside.

Vincent saw the generator that made the shield. He aimed an arrow at it.

He fired it.

It blew upon impact but the generator was intact.

"Crap," he said.

The Master shook inside the ice wave.

"Vincent...hide behind something...now!" Meygan urged.

"Can the demon power be stronger if we BOTH use it on him?"

"No...it'll be divided."

The ice wave broke apart and the pieces flew at them.

"I'll have an arrow ready to go up his ass, just give me a signal." Vincent said, then he went to the closest thing he could protect himself behind.

Meygan pushed Vincent down as the chunks were too close. One chunk hit her in the head, knocking her silly.

The Master was upon her.

He grabbed Meygan by the throat, closing his hands around it. "Now your magic's mine!"

"Nev...NEVER!" Meygan cried defiantly.

She screamed when he started glowing a dark red and her purple glow flared as what little remained of her magic was being drained.

Vincent fired an arrow.

The Master swatted it away with a gust of wind.

Vincent didn't give up. He fired arrow after arrow, to slow him down.

The Master got annoyed and sent a gust of wind at Vincent, blowing him into the shield.

Vincent grunted and stayed on his feet. He ran at the Master and grabbed his arm. "Azarath, Metrion, Zynthos!"

A flash of dark power exploded on the Master and he was tossed back, letting go of Meygan.

She fell to her knees, coughing as Vincent aimed his last arrow at the rising Master.

"You boy...I will enjoy torturing you!" He sent his lightning bolts at Vincent.

Vincent ducked down and the bolts hit the generator and it exploded, and the shield fell down.

The moment the shield dropped, Komos flew at the Master, punching him up into the air.

Kid Fate was in the air and he sent an infinity symbol at the Master, sending him down hard into the ground.

Both Eolus and Carlos landed next to Meygan and Vincent.

Omega Squad was together again.

The Master rose slowly. Eyeing Kid Fate, he knew he had to leave. Kid Fate was a threat to his plans as well. And he knew he was no match for a Lord of Order. "Next time, children." He vanished in a cloud of smoke.

"Meygs? You ok?" Eolus said.

Meygan nodded, but then fainted.

Eolus caught her and gently held her. "Vincent, how bad was it?

"He drained her of her magic and demon powers. But she didn't have much left anyway." Vincent sat down as well.

"It looks like she took a nasty hit to her hip," Kid Fate said as he saw the bandages.

"That was the start." Vincent looked tired. "We need to get her back."

Carlos stood up. "Stay close."

"I hate this," Eolus muttered as Carlos teleported them back to Blüdhaven.

* * *

Meygan woke up to voices. She raised her hand to her throat and there were bandages wrapped around it.

"Easy, Meygan," Dick said softly.

"Dad?" she croaked.

"Yeah. You are in so much trouble, young lady," he told her sternly.

Meygan waited until her dad came into focus. "Dad..."

"I know. It was Vincent. But you're a mother now...you can't just leave your family to go after the bad guys!" Dick had raised his voice, but still stayed calm.

"I know...I'm retired." Meygan sat up slowly, and Dick helped her.

"But I'm glad you didn't stay retired. I know Roy and Artemis are grateful you went after him." And he was so going to talk to Roy later too about running after his son…but he was grateful that his old friend risked his own life for his _little _girl.

"How's Brian?" she asked.

"Feeling top notch. Unlike you."

Meygan touched her injured side. It felt much better. "Was I healing?"

Dick nodded. "On your own too. Vincent's ok. He just needed Molly's touch."

Meygan smiled.

"Areina's waiting to talk to you so I'll go. But you know I'm letting you off easy."

Meygan smiled as Dick came around and hugged his daughter. "If you EVER pull a stunt like that without securing your daughters, I will make sure Kevin will be widowed. Understand?"

"Yes daddy," she whispered.

Dick then let go and left the room.

Areina appeared at the doorway a minute later. "I should beat you silly for not telling me!"

"Sorry."

"It's not just that you took off, Rini was asking about what was going on; can she feel what's going on with you? Not to mention Reilie almost got hit with a stray fireball while the boys were training," Areina said; trying to use guilt to get to Meygan to feel more guilty.

"I think Rini does on some level. But Reilie only has Kryptonian and Martian powers. No magic. No demon powers. Are the twins ok?"

"They're fine...did the Master say something about the kids?"

"He...asked how attached I was to the girls."

"You got mad."

"Of course I did. Areina...when it comes to Vincent, I'll always protect him."

"I know, and so will I; but you beat me to the punch. Something's not right though; the Master's using the kids to piss us off."

"I think...I think he already has. I think he used Psimon and Queen Bee to try and get your boys."

Areina's eyes narrowed tightly and the room was starting to feel like a sauna. "If I ever get my hands on him..."

"Areina...easy on the heat. I still prefer the cold," Meygan said gently.

Areina relaxed and the heat all but vanished. "Sorry; this guy is just pissing me off to no end. Molly's still working on healing Orin after last month."

"I know. But he drained a little of my magic. And I know Bruce has magic and so does Rini. He might be trying to weaken us magic wielders..."

"That's a possibility," Areina said. "I have to get back to the twins. Get better alright, and I think Rini wants to see you."

Meygan looked over to the door and saw a little girl floating there.

"I miss my girls." She watched Areina leave and Rini flew in fast and hugged her mother tightly.

"Easy Rini," Kevin said as he came in with Reilie. He sat on the bed as Rini moved to allow Reilie into their mother's lap.

"Hi." Meygan began shyly.

"Yelling won't do any good, would it?" Kevin asked.

Meygan smiled as she kissed Reilie on her forehead. "No."

"Please warn me next time. The girls were worried about you." Kevin moved to sit next to Meygan.

"Areina told me."

"Is Uncle Vincent okay?" Rini asked.

"He is Rini. A few bumps..." Meygan assured her.

"Your Aunt Molly patched him up, and from what I heard, he was brave and helped save your mom," Kevin added.

Rini grinned.

"Are you ok?" Kevin asked Meygan out loud.

_"No,"_ she told him mentally. _"I wanted to use Excalibur. I think he knows it's still around."_

Reilie then kicked her feet. Rini looked mad.

"What's wrong Rini?" Meygan asked her first daughter.

"We forgot we have Martian kids," Kevin said. "They heard you."

Meygan shook her head; she had forgotten that little detail. Meygan then looked to her daughters. "I'll be fine soon; you know how my demon powers are. Don't worry."

Rini smiled.

Meygan yawned.

"Let me get the girls to my parents. I'll be right back." Taking Reilie and letting Rini hug her mom before following, Kevin left the room.

Meygan felt uneasy.

_"We'll stop him, sis."_ A voice said in Meygan's mind.

_"I know Vincent,"_ she said back.

_"He's going to kill you."_ Mordred's fading image appeared in a corner., interrupting them.

_"Get out,"_ she said darkly, her eyes going red. She cut Vincent out for a few moments.

_"He'll take the kids with magic and kill you and the fire girl,"_ Mordred taunted.

_"I'd like to see you two try."_ Meygan's demon powers flared.

_"If you're so sure, let's finish our fight. Back where it started. A week from today…midnight."_

_"I'll be there, Mordred. And you will die."_ she vowed.

Mordred laughed as he faded away.

"_Meygan?" _Vincent said mentally. _"You ok? Do I need to sit with you?"_

"_No…I got dizzy. But Kevin's coming back. Go rest."_ She told Vincent. Meygan was mad. But she was going to end it. However she could.


	4. Chapter 4

Us vs Them

By: Malaizjan P.J. Shultz

One week Later…

Getting away from her husband had been hard, but after leaving Reilie with her mother and Rini with Cassidee and her Uncle Zach, she Boom Tubed to London. Meygan walked the ruins of Camelot for some time. She had a sword with her, although she wanted Excalibur. But she understood that the legendary sword could not be shown unless there was no choice.

Mordred was near the ruined throne room on her 4th circuit around the ancient palace. "You came."

"You invited me." Meygan unsheathed her sword. "Now we can finish this."

"Yes, now we can," Mordred agreed.

The two met in a flurry of sword strikes and kicks, trying to out-maneuver the other.

Meygan blocked the sword stroke from Mordred, and she countered it, hooking his leg behind the knee and taking his knee out.

Mordred send dirt at her face and as she stepped back, he got up and swung his sword at her. She blocked it and countered. He blocked that as well. The two went at it for some time, the dance pushing them deep into the land of Camelot, the ruins a cruel reminder of what once was.

Meygan jumped kicked him in the face and he fell back. She kicked Mordred's sword away from him, and aimed her own sword's tip at his throat. "I won." Meygan smiled demonically.

"Then do it. Kill me!" Mordred taunted.

"That's too good for you," she commented. But she raised her sword up slightly.

"I guess you're of two minds..."

She cut his cheek to prove she wasn't.

"If I were you, I'd reconsider killing my apprentice."

Meygan stiffened. She slowly turned around. And her eyes were red with rage.

The Master was there in his cloaked glory, but he had Rini in his clutches. His had one arm around her small body, pinning her arms to her sides. She was crying; scared out of her mind.

"Let. My. Daughter. Go." she said in a low, dangerous tone.

"Let my apprentice go. I have no need for the runt. Although her magic is delicious..." he smacked his hidden lips for emphasis.

Rini whimpered.

Meygan let Mordred up and the young man was at his Master's side. She glared with such hatred at them.

"Now on your knees."

Meygan went to her knees.

The Master stepped to her, still holding Rini to him. "Hands behind your back."

She glared at him even harder.

"Now or I drain your runt of her magic!"

Meygan did as she was told.

Mordred came to them and shackled Meygan's hands, keeping them behind her back.

"Now...I think this is a suitable position for my newest apprentice." The Master let Rini go. She fell to the ground, and then ran to her mother. She was terrified for her mother.

Mordred took Meygan's chin into his hand and forced her to look at him. "Yes, she will be."

Meygan spat in Mordred's face.

He slapped her hard and she fell against the ground.

"Mommy!" Rini was right at her mother's side.

"Move runt!" Mordred pushed her away.

Rini fell against a tree trunk. But she looked at Mordred angrily.

The Master picked Meygan up by her shoulder. "Now swear your loyalty to me or Mordred gets to play with your runt."

"_Mommy...let me kick them hard."_

"_No Rini. I want that all to myself. You stay quiet."_

"_Ok Mommy."_

"Go blow yourself."

The Master struck her face as he tightened his grip on her shoulder.

Mordred grabbed Rini's arm.

A shot rang out.

A bullet tore through Mordred's arm and he cried out, letting Rini go.

Rini ran behind the tree.

More bullets rang out and three nailed the Master. He was forced to let go of Meygan.

Red Hood leaped from a tree, and he just cut loose with his guns.

The Master knew he had to go. So he and Mordred left in a fog, leaving the girls behind.

Jason ran to Meygan and shot off her shackles. Rini ran to her mom and the two hugged.

"You ok?" Jason asked Meygan.

"I am now," Meygan said.

"Thank you, Uncle Jason," Rini said softly.

"Thank you for staying in contact, Candy Cane."

"Wait...You used Rini as bait?!" Meygan cried; her eyes a faint red at the thought of Jason using Rini as bait.

"No, but she contacted me when she was in trouble."

"And you just happen to be in the neighborhood?"

"You didn't even notice that I was tracking you."

Meygan held Rini in one arm and hugged Jason with the other. "Thanks."

Jason hugged them both, knowing that the Master was Zach. He had been the one babysitting her.

And Zach finally made a mistake.

"Let's get you two home," Jason said, taking off his jacket and putting it around Rini, making her giggle. Jason opened a tube and the three walked through it.

* * *

The first generation team, along with the older kids of the second generation, were frantic when they found out that Rini and Zach had gone missing. Kevin was holding Reilie while Serenity was trying her best to track her brother's magic, but for some reason she couldn't find him at all. Areina and Orin's twins had been visiting with Dick, so he kept them entertained.

"I'm going to check his house," Areina said.

"Go. I'll find Cassidee," Mathen said. "She was in Metropolis shopping last I talked to her."

"I'll go with," Olivia said. The two took a boom tube to Metropolis.

Orin was right behind his wife when another boom tube opened and Meygan and Rini returned, with Jason right behind them.

"Meygan! Rini!" Kevin ran to them with Reilie and he hugged them both. "What happened?!"

Meygan let out a sigh; she knew she had to explain. "Mordred challenged me to a wizard's duel. I accepted, but the Master was there with Rini. I surrendered to him."

"And I showed up, guns blazing. I nailed both those fu-um I nailed them both," Jason finished.

"Uncle Jason did it without cussing even once," Rini said; a smile on her face.

"Really?" Kevin said, surprised.

Rini nodded, and everyone looked at Jason with shock on their faces.

"What? I don't have to swear you know."

"But it's not in your nature to hold back when you speak," Serenity said.

"Where's Zach?" Areina asked.

Rini shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. Uncle Zach said he had to go to the basement and I watched TV. Then this hand grabbed my arm and pulled me off the rug. Then I saw Mommy beat Mordred silly!"

Areina looked at Zach's home. "Orin, with me!"

"Right honey." Orin said, and the two took off to Zach's house.

Jason smirked, knowing that Zach's secret was going to come out.

Rini went to Jason and hugged him. "Thank you Uncle Jason," she said in her small voice.

"Anytime Candy Cane." Jason said as he hugged her back.

Just then, the twins came running out of the house. "Uncle Jason, you found Rini!" Bruce said; happy to see his cousin was safe.

"Hi!" Rini flew to Bruce and Jason, and all the while holding onto her Uncle Jason's jacket.

"I'm not going to get my favorite jacket back, am I?" Jason said out loud.

"You can," Rini said. She released her hold on his jacket. "Can I have the grenade?"

Everyone glared at Jason.

"NO." Kevin and Meygan said at the same time.

"Your parents are right." Jason took back his jacket and put it on.

Rini pouted at Jason, and all the Graysons present laughed.

"Ok. When I'm older?" she asked. "Like 15?"

Jason sighed. "Maybe."

Just then, Areina and Orin came walking back to the group, and Zach was between them, he looked like hell.

Jason's jaw dropped.

Meygan's eyes widened. She knew her Uncle Jason had been right. But there was no blood falling from him.

"Zach!" Serenity ran to her brother. "What happened?!"

"The Master...he waited till I was away from Rini then beat the crap out of me till I was unconscious."

"This guy's mean, he needs to pay." Bruce said.

"I agree," Zach said.

"Let me heal you, Uncle Zach." Molly said as she walked up to him.

"It's ok...Is Rini ok?" He asked.

"I am."

"I can feel that you're really hurt Uncle Zach." Molly said.

"Meygan needs it more." Zach said.

Jason folded his arms. He wasn't buying this. "I shot the Master three times and Mordred once. Why don't you let Molly heal you?"

"I will be fine with a little rest, but Meygan looks like she took a beating."

"I can't be healed by Molly," Meygan said.

"Even though you and Mona are no longer together as one?" Zach asked.

Serenity eyed Jason. His whole body language said that he was accusing her brother of conspiring with the Master.

"Yes. My demon powers can heal me."

"So let Molly heal you." Jason stated.

"Very well. If you don't mind, privately."

"No, here." Meygan said; she wasn't very trusting of her uncle right now, and she wasn't going to let him be alone with Molly.

"Ok then." Zach agreed.

Molly started to heal her uncle and as her golden glow transferred to him, she instantly stopped. "I don't believe it...Uncle Zach has three bullet wounds."

"I freakin knew it...you were avoiding the discovery." Jason said as he pulled out his guns.

"Zach. EXPLAIN YOURSELF." Serenity said. Her voice had a tone to it no one ever heard before.

"I...I don't know...how..." he said and he looked utterly confused.

"I had a feeling since the kids were just six months old." Jason said. He still had his guns out and ready to fire if Zach tried anything.

"Meht ezeerf." Zach said, and the entire group was frozen in place. He stood up, smiling. "Thanks for healing me, little healer. Meht ezeerfnu neht sdnim reiht morf ytitnedi eurt ym esarE." Zach said. With that, a strange glow covered the people in front of him then suddenly, they were all free.

Meygan shook her head. "I've got a headache."

"We don't hon," Serenity said. Everyone else agreed.

"Uncle Zach?" Molly asked.

"What's wrong?" Zach asked back.

"I...don't know. I healed you, right?"

"Yes, thank you; I feel 100% now." Zach answered; relieved that no one remembered what just happened.

Meygan eyed him though. Something felt wrong, but Raven was visiting in the morning. She could have her check out her head. "I'm really tired. I better get the girls to bed." Meygan picked up Rini and took Reilie from her husband.

"Yea, the boys had a hard day and it's way past their bedtime." Areina said as she picked up Jason and Orin picked up Bruce.

"Night girls," Zach said. He couldn't believe he just got away with wiping their minds.

"Night Uncle Zach." Meygan and Areina said.

Serenity hugged her brother. "Night Zach. Invest in some magic-enhanced locks, alright."

"I'm going to have to now." Zach said; a laugh in his voice within his ruse.

Jason still suspected Zach. But he headed off to his own house. Someday he would prove it. Too bad it wasn't tonight.

Zach watched everyone go to their homes. He got away with his secret intact.

Luckily...

* * *

The following day, Mathen and Olivia were sparring on the beach, as Serenity took the kids to London.

Olivia swept Mathen's legs from him. As Mathen fell on his butt, Olivia jumped him.

Mathen had his breath rushed from him and when he opened his eyes, her blue eyes stared at him.

Both were breathing heavy...

"Ow," Mathen said with a grin.

"Sorry," she said.

"Awww, did I hurt the big bad Nightwing II." Olivia said as she smiled back at her boyfriend/sparring partner.

Mathen pulled Olivia's head down and kissed her.

Olivia was shocked...then she gave him control. She moved against him.

Mathen's control was shattered... he rolled her beneath him and just kissed her breathlessly...

"Mathen?" Vincent was making his way to the beach.

Mathen and Olivia didn't hear him.

Vincent then turned at the tree...and stopped. "Oh!..." The archer did an about face and ran back to his house.

He so didn't need to see any missing shirts...

Mathen pulled Olivia's shirt off.

Their comm links went off.

"DAMN IT!"

Olivia laughed as Mathen calmed himself before answering... "Nightwing here."

"It's Raven."

"Aunt Raven?"

Olivia moved off of Mathen as he sat up.

"I need to see you and Olivia. Someone has messed with Jason's memories. So far, it's him and Robin. I need to check you and your girlfriend."

"Um...sure? I'll be there in 20." Mathen hung up.

"What is it?"

"Raven wants us."

"What for?"

"She thinks our memories were messed with. But she needs to be sure."

"Messed with?! How?!" Olivia cried...

"She didn't say. Let's go. I'd like to get back to...sparring."

"Ooo...Liv...you are bad..."

"But..." Mathen said as his hormones were raging. He sighed.

Why did the universe_ hate_ him?


End file.
